NO MANS LAND! Hypixel The Bridge - New Gamemode!
NO MANS LAND! is the title given to the Black Plasma Gaming Recording of the Hypixel minigame, The Bridge. Recorded on March 29th 2018. __TOC__ This recording features: * St1gDr1fter15 * _Weird_ * Yogibo * Zophos_ * Xx_DarthLux_xX * Wyldcat15 * TheLittleCreeper * GirlTigerGirl The video starts off with St1gDr1fter15 explaining the basic insights and information on what the Bridge is. Round 1 The Red Team is Wyldcat15, Yogibo, _Weird_, and Xx_DarthLux_xX while the Blue Team is St1gDr1fter15, TheLittleCreeper, Zophos_, and GirlTigerGirl. The first notable event that happens is _Weird_ failing a speedbridge and St1gDr1fter15 just saying "Weird!" very condescendingly. Wyldcat15 almost makes it to the other side before St1gDr1fter15 kills her. On the Blue Team, Zophos_ is preparing defenses to help prevent the Red Team from getting in. Eventually, GirlTigerGirl gets the first point for the Blue Team. St1gDr1fter15 attempts to outsmart _Weird_ and his tower but slips and falls instead which is followed by a TF2 Engineer Nope. Afterwards, _Weird_ gets into the Blue base but St1gDr1fter15 kills him before he can get in. When _Weird_ tries again, he fails but Xx_DarthLux_xX gets in with 4HP left which ties up the game. St1gDr1fter15 starts getting watchdogged even though he believes _Weird_ deserves to be watchdogged. St1gDr1fter15 begins to start speedbridging but he dies near the Red Portal. Eventually, St1gDr1fter15 hits the block limit which confuses him despite it looking like he exceeded it before. Afterwards, he manages to get into the Red Portal and score a point for the Blue Team. _Weird_ calls him bad as a result and later, he scores for Red. He then does it again. He fails to do it three times in a row though. _Weird_ then digs under the bridge to get in but St1gDr1fter15 notices him after shooting Wyldcat15 off. St1gDr1fter15 then comes underneath and scores for Blue. St1gDr1fter15 tries his tactics again but Yogibo jumps down to kill him. Wyldcat15 tries cleaning it up but St1gDr1fter15 knocks her down. When St1gDr1fter15 explains the game's strategy aspect, he also gets knocked off. St1gDr1fter15 kills Wyldcat15 again for cleaning his bridge. St1gDr1fter15 explained that his test recording took much less time then the game he was currently playing as he then gets a triple kill. St1gDr1fter15 finds _Weird_ digging again which leads to him killing _Weird_. St1gDr1fter15 gets in through going underground but Yogibo kills him before he can get in. Eventually, St1gDr1fter15 manages to get in and score again. Wyldcat15 starts to run in but it stopped before she sees the portal. Eventually, GirlTigerGirl scores and Blue Team wins the round. Round 2 As the game begins, Yogibo disconnects but then reconnects. The Red Team is St1gDr1fter15, Wyldcat15, _Weird_, and Yogibo while the Blue Team is GirlTigerGirl, Xx_DarthLux_xX, TheLittleCreeper, and Zophos_. St1gDr1fter15 charges through a jumps into the Blue Portal but GirlTigerGirl scores just a millisecond before. To even the round up, _Weird_ scores for Red. After some very strange noises intensify, Yogibo scores for Red. Yogibo mentions how she went invisible for some strange reason and that's why the Blue Team never saw her. St1gDr1fter15 attempts to do some speed bridging but Xx_DarthLux_xX still continues to shoot him. After getting shot from his second speedbridge attempt, he jumps and save my landing on a sidebridge by the main bridge. He tries speedbridging again and gets shot. _Weird_ scores for Red again not too long later. TheLittleCreeper and GirlTigerGirl both run in to Red but both die in the process. St1gDr1fter15 mines the Blue defenses but is immediately spotted and dies. Yogibo almost scores but dies but Wyldcat15 scores for her. St1gDr1fter15 almost scores but fails. When Yogibo is worrying about TheLittleCreeper, _Weird_ comes in and scores for Red Team to win the round. Link Youtube Video Category:Black Plasma Gaming Category:Minecraft Category:Hypixel